Duets
by C.A. Turner
Summary: What happens to several couples on one certain Valentine's Day...
1. The Way You Make Me Feel (Diana & Zack)

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Not mine. Saban, DC, Columbia/Screen Gems, Paramount/Viacom, etc. This is a series of vignettes during one particular Valentine's Day Couples are: For this one, Diana/Zack. Next: Kimberly/Tommy, followed by Trini/Billy, Eve/Keith, Laurie/Andros, Chris/Sylvie, Tracy/Franklin, Jill/Hal, Kelly/Bruce, Kris/Dan, Piper/Leo, Prue/Dick(Yes, Nightwing), Dinah/Ollie, and Lois/Clark. The series is called 'Duets'. And here's Chapter 1…_

**THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL (DIANA/ZACK)**

"Valentine's Day wasn't a big holiday on Themyscira. Not suprising there being no men there for almost 4 thousand years." Wonder Woman told Laurie Partridge & Kimberly Hart-Oliver.

"But you now have a reason to celebrate it! This is your day now, so why don't you both just enjoy it?" Laurie asked.

"Because this is new for both of us. What if he doesn't want to do something like this?" Wonder Woman was nervous. This was a first for both Pink Rangers…neither had seen this side of Diana before.

Kimberly took charge here. "You love him, don't you? Zack was trying to think of some way to make this special for you."

"He doesn't have to. Just being with him is enough for me."

"Well, considering how his relationship with Angela went, I kinda understand why he wants not to wreck things with you. Diana…maybe everyone makes more of a big deal out of Valentine's day than it should be. But that doesn't mean that it should be avoided. Just make it a day for just the two of you." Kimberly smiled.

"Kim's right…and by the way…tomorrow's your 1 year wedding anniversary. How are you and Tommy handling things?" Laurie asked.

"That's right, you're getting into my love life, what's going on with you…Mrs. Oliver?" Diana relievedly teased.

"Married women don't kiss & Tell." Kim teased.

Zack came in then…dressed for a night out. "Ready to roll, m'lady?" he asked.

"Mmmm. Just one second." Diana spun, and was soon out of her uniform…and in a stunning red dress. Turning to the Pink Rangers, Wonder Woman said "Don't wait up."

In Los Angeles, at one of the hottest danceclubs, both Diana & Zack were both getting their groove on the dancefloor. "This is ironic coming from Batman, but he was right, I really did need to get out more and have fun. And with someone special." She smiled at Zack when she said the last part.

Zack grinned back and said "Speaking of which…Bats & Kelly? She must really be an Angel to get him to open up with his heart like he did."

"On the subject of Angels…I've heard that there are male Angels on Earth…and I'm with one right now." Diana walked over to Zack, and just as they were about to kiss each other…

"PUT YOUR MONEY AND VALUABLES IN THESE BAGS NOW!" a group of thieves, armed with both guns and knives, attacked.

"Figures." Both Diana & Zack grumbled. Then, they were able to slip away unseen, and…

" IT'S MORPHIN TIME! MASTODON!"

Diana spun, changing into Wonder Woman. "Let's end their night on a sour note."

"No sudden moves, or…" one of the seven thieves started.

A golden rope snaked around him, yanking him into an Amazonian fist, knocking him out. "Then what?" Wonder Woman snapped. Zack had gotten the partygoers to safety.

"Wonder Woman? Big deal! We'll finish you off, too!" another masked gunman shouted. His mistake, saying that near the Black Ranger.

Zack grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into three of his team. "Next?"

The remaining 2 tried to run, but were stopped by the heroes, getting knocked out. "Not what you would call a fun date." Zack sighed.

"Well, it was until they came in. The Police are here, let's go to eat, and let them finish this." Wonder Woman grinned.

Both decided to go to an upscale Italian restaurant. Over chicken lasagna, the 2 laughed over what had just happened. "I would love for one night out when the most we'd have to deal with is a cat up a tree." Diana giggled.

"Or a lost puppy. Does every superhero who goes on a date deal with this?" Zack laughed.

"I hope not." Diana smiled.

Michael Jackson's 'The Way You Make Me Feel' came on just then. "Y'know, it really doesn't matter what happens, just as long as I'm with you, it's a great date." Zack then kissed her, which she happily returned.

"This song does say how I feel about you." Both said at once. Zack & Diana then smiled at each other, held hands, and continued their kiss as the song continued…

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
You give me fever like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

_I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me_

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone_

_(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!_

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

_I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me . . ._

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

_The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business, Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna make you Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

**Next: BABY, BABY (KIMBERLY & TOMMY)**


	2. Baby, Baby (Kimberly & Tommy)

_Ok, this is Kim & Tommy's Valentine's Day Vignette. 2__nd__ in the 'Duets' series. Baby, Baby is by Amy Grant_

**BABY, BABY (KIMBERLY & TOMMY)**

Not long after Wonder Woman left for her date with Zack Taylor, Laurie Partidge was talking to Kimberly Hart-Oliver. "OK, spill it. What's Tommy planning for your 1st Anniversary as a married couple…or did he forget?" Tommy's bad memory was almost as legendary as his fighting skills.

"Ha ha. Seriously, he won't say. Every time it comes up, he just gives me this sly look and walks away." Kimberly muses.

"Wow, he's got something big planned, and he wants it to be a major surprise. I hope Andros is doing something like that for me."

"How did the two of you get together?" Kim giggled.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, right now, I gotta go home and get ready…and so do you. I think Tommy's got something special planned…and won't tell anyone. Andros is acting the same way. See Ya." Laurie grinned as she teleported home.

Kim grinned as she walked to the teleporter and headed home herself, thinking –I wonder what he's got planned.-

Kimberly walked in through their front door of their apartment…to find rose petals on the floor…leading towards the outdoor patio. She saw a chilled 2 liter bottle of Wild Cherry Pepsi. "And Green Arrow said champagne was better for this." She heard her husband, Tommy, say.

She turned and found herself in his arms, kissing him happily and joyfully. "Hello, Mr. Oliver." Kim said dreamily.

"Hello Mrs. Oliver. 6 years ago, I came to Angel Grove, not expecting my life to change so magically. I met Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Samantha…but before they, there was one special someone. I was never a big fan of Amy Grant before…but after meeting you, 'Baby, Baby' was playing everytime I saw you…and it still plays in my mind to this day. With you, my life has turned into one magical, exciting, amazing advenI have been blessed with the one person who guided me to this. Kimberly Anne Hart-Oliver, I am, and will, until my dying day…and evermore afterwards…love you. When we have children, they will know the same love and joy I experience each and every day." Tommy smiled, and kissed his wife.

Kim kissed him again as they went to the table, and before they started their dinner, she smiled and said "6 years ago, I too found that special someone, and he has guided me on one amazing adventure, and becoming a part of a legend. And, as Amy Grant said in the song, ever since the day You put my heart in motion, baby I realized that there's just no getting over you. And when we do have our children, they will know what an incredible father they have. Thomas Kenneth Oliver, there is no one else, and will never be anyone else for me. I love you."

And the kiss continued…

_Baby, baby I'm taken with a notion  
To love you with The sweetest of devotion_

_Baby, baby My tender love will flow from_  
_The blue sky to the deepest ocean_

_Stop for a minute, Baby, I'm so glad you're mine_  
_Yeah, you're mine_

_Baby, baby The stars are shining for you_  
_And just like me I'm sure that they adore you_

_Baby, baby Go walkin' through the forest_  
_The birds above are singin' you a chorus_

_Stop for a minute, Baby, they're so glad you're mine_  
_Oh, yeah_

_And ever since the day You put my heart in motion_  
_Baby, I realized that there's Just no gettin' over you_

_Baby, baby In any kind of weather_  
_I'm here for you Always and forever_

_Baby, baby No muscle man could sever_  
_My love for you is true And it will never_

_Stop for a minute, Baby, I'm so glad you're mine_

_And ever since the day You put my heart in motion_  
_Baby, I realized that There's no gettin' over you_

_And ever since the day You put my heart in motion_  
_Baby, I realized that there's Just no gettin' over you_  
_Over you_

_Baby, baby, Always and forever_  
_(Baby, I'm so glad)_  
_I'm here for you baby, So glad you're mine_  
_(Baby, I'm so glad)_  
_When I think about you, It makes me smile_  
_Baby, baby, be mine_

_(Baby, I'm so glad)_  
_Don't stop givin' love_  
_Don't stop, no_  
_(Baby I'm so glad)_  
_Glad that you're mine_  
_Baby, I'm glad_

**Next: YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND (TRINI & BILLY)**


	3. You're My Best Friend (Trini & Billy)

_No. 3…Trini/Billy You're My Best Friend is by Queen._

**YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND (TRINI & BILLY)**

At the Command Center, Trini Kwan was talking with both Jill Munroe & Kelly Garrett about the men in their lives: for Trini, it was fellow Ranger Billy Cranston, and for Jill Munroe, the man in question was Green Lantern Hal Jordan. By now, it was well known that Kelly Garrett was with the Batman. Jill had to ask. "Really? You and tall, dark, & moody? You really do love a challenge, don't you?"

"I gotta agree, here. He's not the most…emotional man you'd ever meet." Trini stated.

"You both just need to see him the way I do. There's more than the Bat to him. And I want to find out how he truly feels about me. Anyway, what about you and Billy?" Kelly asked Trini point blank.

"Well, he's smart…funny, when he wants to be…shy…amazing…romantic…" Trini began.

Jill noticed the twinkle in Trini's eye. Unknown to the three heroic ladies, Billy had just walked in just then. Billy decided that he had to hear this conversation. Jill then spoke "I know that look. Kelly, we have a woman in love here."

"Yeah, I do love him. He's also my best friend, and that someone special I want to spend the rest of my life with. Kinda like you and Hal Jordan." Trini giggled.

"WHAT?!" The Red Power Angel shrieked.

"Come on, we've seen the looks you two give each other. When's the big date coming?" Kelly smiled.

"Tonight, hopefully. Hey, Jill, I've got 2 tickets to the Lakers game. Wanna come?" Hal walked up and asked.

"Sure, I love the Lakers. Besides, I think I can stand the company…for awhile, anyway." Jill stated playfully.

Trini and Kelly giggled as they walked to the teleporter, Hal snickering "Don't go falling in love with me now."

Jill's response: "I'd rather kiss a rabid zombie!" as they left.

Kelly smiled and then looked at Trini before she left. "You've got a visitor." The Black Power angel then departed for Gotham.

Billy smiled as he said slyly "Sooo…I'm your best friend?"

Trini grinned. "As if you didn't know that already."

"Hey, how about dinner? J'onn's taking over Monitor Duty, so I thought that we'd take in some pizza & a movie." Billy smiled.

"As long as it isn't smothered in onions and Anchovies, perfect."

"Anchovies? I see onions on a pizza, but…" Billy asked.

"I was over at the Partridges' house for dinner one night, they had 4 different types of pizza. Only one of them had it with anchovies. Guess who?" Trini stated.

"No need. Danny, right?" Billy figured out.

"Of course. And as for you…" Trini then gave Billy the kind of kiss that makes you forget your name.

Billy smiled and then said, as Queen's 'You're My Best Friend' came on the stereo "They're right. You really are my best friend…and way more. Now…where were we?"

Trini purred "We were talking about pizza."

Billy smiled back "What pizza?" as their lips locked again.

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooo you make me live now honey  
Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_  
_Ooh I've been wandering round_  
_But I still come back to you_  
_In rain or shine_  
_You've stood by me, girl_  
_I'm happy, happy at home_  
_You're my best friend_

_Oooh, you make me live_  
_Whenever this world is cruel to me_  
_I got you to help me forgive_  
_Ooo you make me live now honey_  
_Ooo you make me live_

_You're the first one_  
_When things turn out bad_  
_You know I'll never be lonely_  
_You're my only one_  
_And I love the things_  
_I really love the things that you do_  
_You're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home_  
_You're my best friend_  
_Oh ya_  
_Oh you're my best friend_  
_Ooo you make me live_  
_You you're my best friend._

**Next: WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU (JILL & HAL)**


	4. Waiting For A Girl Like You (Jill & Hal)

_This is for Jill/Hal. No. 4 in the 'Duets' series. Waiting For A Girl Like You is by Foreinger._

**WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU (JILL & HAL)**

As they entered the coliseum for the Los Angeles Lakers vs. Boston Celtics game, both Jill Munroe & Hal Jordan began to wonder about their situation…and why neither of them has told each other about how they really feel about each other, preferring to hide it with wisecracks. Jill thought to herself –Come on, you've faced murderers, drug dealers, pimps, child killers, and now death dealing crazies on a daily basis…why does telling a guy how you really feel drive you into a corner?-

Hal had similar thoughts. –Come, on, Jordan, you said you like blondes…why is it that telling this certain one about how you really feel turn you into the biggest coward since Dr. Light?-

Once inside, and the game started, Jill grins and says "Great night, huh?" To herself, she thinks -Great opener, Jill. Just open your mouth and tell him!-

"Lakers are gonna nail the Celtics tonight!" Hal smiled. –Real smooth, Jordan, does Batman have to scare you into really talking to the woman?-

However, sometime during the 4th Quarter, Jill got it into her head…and as the Jumbotron was on them when they didn't know, the Red Power Angel just took matters into her hands…and kissed the Air Force Captain. Hal took this as a sign…and happily returned said kiss.

Later, after the Lakers victory…Hal & Jill both were still sitting in the bleachers grinning at each other. "How long have you felt like that?" Jill asked.

"Since I…I first saw you. I thought you had someone already…and I'm…as Bruce, Diana, and Tommy can tell you…I tend to wander when it comes to women. You've heard about Carol Ferris…and my love life afterwards?"

"Yeah. It seemed…interesting." Jill smiled.

"Thanks for the kind words and being charitable. It was a train wreck…and everyone knows it. How about you…how has…" Hal started.

"Came close to going down the altar once…until he got killed in my place…in a racecar that I was supposed to drive in LeMans. The owner turned out to be a crook himself…and I never really got close since then." Jill confessed.

Hal smiled at Jill, and started "You know, maybe I've been…you know, like you…why am I having a hard time saying this? Jill, I…" but before he could say another word, Foreinger's 'Waiting For A Girl Like You' came on the speakers.

Hal jerked a thumb towards the music system and only said "That."

Jill grinned. "At least one of us finally said it. Hal… how about we both start over tomorrow…with a real date."

"Sounds great to me. I think everyone has been wondering when we'd get together." Hal told her.

Jill smiled and added "The other Angels have been asking when we'd get married. I say we elope just to drive them nuts."

"Jill." Hal gently scolded before kissing her again.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've been waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find, I only know it's a matter of__time_

_When you love someone, when you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true, _

_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong, won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before, this time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch or a word can say, only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone, yeah, really love someone_

_Now I know it's right, from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

_There's nowhere on earth that I'd rather be than holding you tenderly_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life_

_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, I've been waiting_

_I've been waiting__(I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting)_

_Won't you come into my life?__  
_

**Next: KISS FROM A ROSE (KELLY & BRUCE)**


	5. Kiss From A Rose (Kelly & Bruce)

_Kelly/Bruce. No5 in the 'Duets' series. Kiss From A Rose is by Seal. Thanks to Jason Adams for the flashback scene, from Battle For Greyskull._

**KISS FROM A ROSE (KELLY & BRUCE)**

Enroute to Gotham City this evening, Kelly Garrett was thinking back to a conversation with Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's manservant…

_**Flashback: **_

_Not long after a case in which she and Batman worked with Jill Munroe & Green Lantern, Kelly_ _turned to Alfred as he worked, asking, "Why do you keep letting him do this?"_

_Alfred sighed and said, "His choice, I'm afraid."_

"_But why does he have to be so cold and distant?" asked Kelly._

"_I wish I knew the answer to that, Miss Garrett. But while I have sewn his flesh, set his bones, and removed more bullets from his body than I care to remember, there is one thing I don't have the slightest clue how to fix."_

_Curiosity getting the better of her, the Black Power Angel asked, "What's that?"_

_Alfred finally looked up and said, "A broken heart."_

"_No one's…been able to fix it?"_

"_Not many have tried," admitted Alfred. "But if you can, then you truly are an Angel."_

_Kelly chose her next words carefully. "Are you…encouraging me?"_

_Alfred looked Kelly in the eye for several seconds before responding. "Let's just say, I do not wish to spend my few remaining years greiving the loss of old friends…or their sons."_

"_I…think I understand. Good night, Alfred."_

"_Good night, Miss Garrett." Alfred watched Kelly as she headed for the teleporter. When she was gone, Alfred gathered his things and made his way back up to Wayne Manor._

_**Flashback ends…**_

Landing on the grounds of Wayne Manor, Kelly asked herself what she had gotten herself into. She's faced murderers, child rapists, sex traders, pornographers, and more sleazebags than she cared to remember…before becoming the Black Power Angel. Yet, this…taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell…

…and was surprised to find Bruce Wayne himself answering the door. "Dick, Tim, and Barbara suggested I take the night off and let them handle things. If they need me, they know how to get in touch with me."

Kelly was confused at the mention of the 1st name. "Tim & Barbara, I know…Robin & Oracle. But…" she then remembered that Bruce had told her that Dick Grayson was the 1st Robin before he became Nightwing. She then asked "Prue Halliwell's Dick?"

"Dick always has a way of attracting …special…women. Oracle, Starfire, and now, Miss Halliwell. Of course, I can't say anything these days…Catwoman, Talia…none of them compare to you. Dinner is almost ready."

Kelly smiled. "What did you have Alfred make for this evening?"

Bruce smiled back "Nothing. Yours truly has prepared our meal."

Inside, Kelly discovered that Bruce Wayne was quite the accomplished chef. T-Bone steaks well done, with a mushroom sauce, steak fries, a Cobb salad…and a chocolate-cherry cake. Tasting the Ginger Ale, Kelly was pleasantly surprised. "No alcohol. I almost thought…"

"I don't think we need any stimulants like that." Seal's 'Kiss From A Rose' came on just as Bruce continued "Since my parents were taken from me, I have lived in a darkened world, very little light coming in. I'm hoping that you are that light…and much, much more. I…I…love you. Kelly, I…" This was the 1st time Kelly, or anyone in the JLA, had seen him at a loss for words.

Kelly walked over and kissed him on the lips and said "You've been on my mind a lot, too. I still think, even without all that's happened to you, you are the most amazing man I've ever met. I love you, and think you are very special. Now, let's table this discussion for now." She said rather seductively as she held Bruce in her arms.

For the 1st time in a long time, Bruce Wayne smiled a warm, deep smile as he held Kelly close to him…

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_  
_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_  
_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know that when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_  
_I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)_

_And if I should fall, will it all blow away?  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey_

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_  
_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain_  
_To me you're like a grown addiction that I can't deny_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_  
_But did you know that when it snows_  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can't be seen_

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey_  
_Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah_  
_And now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

_Now that your rose is in bloom_  
_A light hits the gloom on the grey_

**Next: LOOKING THROUGH THE EYES OF LOVE (KEITH & EVE)**


	6. Through The Eyes Of Love (Keith & Eve)

_Keith/Eve. Duets No. 6 Looking Through The Eyes Of Love is by The Partridge Family_

**LOOKING THROUGH THE EYES OF LOVE (KEITH & EVE)**

The Partridges were having dinner together on Valentine's day. Keith had invited his special someone, Eve Torres, while Laurie was with Andros. Chris had gotten together with Trini's cousin, Sylvie, and Tracy had gotten cozy with Adam Park's brother, Franklin, and Shirley and her boyfriend, Bill Engvall, were all at the table. The only one who didn't have someone on this day was Danny. "I don't believe this. Of the entire family, why don't I have someone for me?" the middle Partridge whined.

"It might have something to do with the fact that most girls can't stand you, you're a male chauvinist pig, you're a 50s throwback, you're money hungry, you have horrible taste in clothes…say when." Chris taunted.

Keith grinned, then added "Chris. There is such a thing as 'Too much of a good thing', and I think we're on the verge of that with Danny. Let's get back to more beautiful people." Keith then said, turning to Eve as he said this.

Eve grinned, then said "I know how a big family is, my brother and I always drove each other crazy at times, but I wouldn't trade him for anything. Laurie, how did you and Andros meet, by the way?"

Laurie got whimsical as she spoke "I was at the cd shop in Angel Grove, when Andros came in with TJ, Cassie, and Zhane. We then started talking about music…and how Justin Bieber is a complete moron."

"I said that's an insult to morons. She laughed, Zhane and Cassie started chuckling, and soon the entire store was on the floor, even though there was an entire Bieber display being put up. It's a safe bet to say there are no 'Bieliebers' here." Andros finished.

Chris & Sylvie grinned and then Chris said "Trini & Billy are having their own Valentine's day date. One of these days, I hope Sylvie and I have something like they do."

Eve was taken by how mature the youngest Partridge male was. Turning to Keith, she asked "Are you sure he's only 11?"

"My little brother here can really surprise you, he's come up with things that would make some of the most learned journalists shake their heads in surprise. I have a feeling he would be able to make Ann Coulter do the Universe a favor and retire…from everything. Anyway, I'm more concerned about us…and how this evening's going to be. I still hope I'm not a failure to you, and…" Keith started

Eve then smiled…and kissed Keith gently. "Never. Keith Partridge…you are the most amazing…sensitive, heroic, strong, funny, caring, adorable man I have ever met…and I see a future for us. I do have high standards when it comes to men…and you've surpassed them so far. I love you, Keith."

Keith grinned…then saw the 9 pairs of eyes looking at them. "Maybe we should take this into the living room."

As 'Looking Through The Eyes Of Love' began to play, Keith & Eve looked at each other. It said everything they were thinking…and feeling as they looked at each other. Their kiss sealed the deal.

_In the eyes of the world, I'm a loser just wasting my time,  
I can't make a dime,_

_In the eyes of the world, being born was my first big mistake,_  
_I can't get a break,_

_But in the eyes of my woman I stand like a hero, a giant, a man who's as tall as can be,  
Any fool can see…_

_That she's looking through the eyes of love  
She's looking through the eyes of love  
She's looking through the eyes of love when she looks at me,_

_In the eyes of the crowd, I'm a do nothing kind of a guy,_  
_Who'll just live and die,_

_In the eyes of the crowd, I'm another poor Joe on the street,_  
_Can't get on my feet,_

_But in the eyes of my woman they're wrong,_  
_I'm a king and a lover strong and as brave as can be,_  
_Any fool can see…_

_That she's looking through the eyes of love  
She's looking through the eyes of love  
She's looking through the eyes of love when she looks at me,_

_She's makin' me believe someday, someday I'm gonna find a way_  
_To be the man that she can see when she looks at me,_  
_Looking through the eyes of love,_  
_She's looking through the eyes of love_  
_She's looking through the eyes of love_

**Next: I'LL COME RUNNIN' (LAURIE & ANDROS)**


	7. I'll Come Runnin' (Laurie & Andros)

_Laurie/Andros. Duets no. 7. I'll Come Runnin' is by Cheryl Ladd_

**I'LL COME RUNNIN' (LAURIE & ANDROS)**

Not long after Keith & Eve left for their movie date, Laurie Partridge & Andros were heading for the Youth Center for a Valentine's Day Party. Joining them were TJ Johnson & Aisha Campbell, Ashley Hammond and Carlos Vallerte, and Zhane & Karone. Cassie Chan was onstage with her band performing for the party. Laurie was amazed by her playing. "We should ask if she would like to perform with us some day." She said.

"Uh-oh. Cassie lives to perform. I wonder if, outside of her Ranger duties, does she have any other life." Andros sighed.

"She can't be that obsessed with music." Laurie looked at him. Andros replied "Ask her about anything else other than music or what monster we faced, and she draws a blank. She's the Batman of music."

"Ouch. Anyway, would you like some punch? I'm getting thirsty, and I would like to get a little air."

Andros got Laurie's hint, and they both exited he Youth Center. Outside, they admired the moon as it rose into the sky. Taking Laurie into his arms, Andros asked "What are your plans for the future?"

Laurie looked at Andros for several seconds, then said "Hopefully, after graduating, I'll either get into the music business full time, or start on my psychiatrist degree. I have 2 major interests, and right now, I'm having a hard time deciding between the two. What about you?"

"I'm going to try to get into vetenary medicine, I like being able to help animals. I figured, why not try to help those who can't speak for themselves. P.S., thanks for you and the other ThunderCats for believing in Karone, I mean, Darkonda tried to convince everyone that she had gone back to being evil. What convinced you guys anyway?" Andros asked.

"When the fake Astronema showed up, the real Karone was with us, and we also knew that Darkonda was able to get a sample of Karone's DNA, and Ecliptor's, so he was able to clone both. Billy, Keith, Bill, and Batman figured it out, and we trashed his plans. Besides, I couldn't let you feel that awful again. As always, if you need me…" Laurie started.

"…I'll come running. Same here. I love you, Laurie, not just for that, for everything." Andros answered as the song came on the intercom.

"I love you, too. It's amazing, Keith & Eve, you &me, Chris & Sylvie, Tracy & Franklin, and Mom & Bill. We've found our special someone, Danny hasn't. I hope there's someone out there for him." Laurie mused.

"Don't worry, he may be a royal pain, but as the saying goes, everyone's got someone for them…I hope. Now, let's get back inside. I'd love to share a couple of dances with you before Carlos & Ashley hit the floor." Andros smiled.

"Love to. BTW, what are your feelings about Zhane dating your sister?" Laurie asked.

"Well, I trust Karone, and as far as Zhane goes, if you can't trust your best friend, what's the point." Andros happily finished.

Laurie grinned. "You're so right. Besides, bright side, at least she's not dating Danny."

"Oh, my god, what a depressing thought." Andros and Laurie giggled at that thought, then went back into the Youth Center.

_If I ever hear you sigh, I'll come runnin'_

_If that new girl says goodbye, I'll come runnin'_

_Put it in a letter, telegram or phone, _

_We can hear you baby, and your baby's not at home_

_I'll come runnin', runnin' back with my love_

_If the blues has got you shook, I'll come runnin'_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_You've forgotten how good you look, I'll come runnin'_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_Get yourself some time, put it hard on me, _

_I'm so strung out on you, I can't get up or eat or sleep_

_I'll come runnin', runnin' back with my love_

_It's been said in livin', everyone makes a mistake_

_The mistake I made in leavin' you is one I cannot take._

_If you miss my tender touch, I'll come runnin'_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_If I love you oh so much, I'll come runnin,_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_Listen to my question, hear my plea_

_Do I stand a chance with you, are you still in love with me?_

_I'll come runnin', runnin' back with my love_

_If I ever hear you sigh, I'll come runnin'_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_If that new girl says goodbye, I'll come runnin_

_(Come a runnin, oooh, come runnin')_

_Put it in a letter, telegram or phone, _

_We can hear you baby, and your baby's not at home_

_I'll come runnin', runnin' back with my love_

**Next: YOU MAKE MY DREAMS (CHRIS & SYLVIE)**


	8. You Make My Dreams (Chris & Sylvie)

_Chris/Sylvie. Duets 8. You Make My Dreams is by Daryl Hall & John Oates_

**YOU MAKE MY DREAMS (CHRIS & SYLVIE)**

With Keith & Eve out for the evening, and Laurie & Andros at the Youth Center, Shirley & Bill went into the backyard with Tracy & Franklin, leaving Chris Partridge & Sylvie Kwan alone in the living room. Danny had gone to see his best friend, Punky Lazaar. "I guess he figured, if he couldn't find a date, look for someone who also couldn't get one either." Chris ragged on his brother.

"Misery loves company. Why so hard on Danny, by the way?" Sylvie asked.

"You've never seen Danny at his worst…and Keith, Laurie, Tracy, and me, well we get it in spades, all the insults, get rich quick schemes that go bust, vainity, taking credit for things that he has nothing to do with. It explains for what we did before he left." Chris smiled, and Sylvie chuckled as they thought back to earlier that evening…

_Flashback:_

"_Do you all really have to tear him down like that?" Shirley asked her other 4 children."_

"_Yeah, it's almost like you hate him." Bill Engvall told them._

"_Nah, we don't hate him." Tracy smiled._

"_Of course, we love him." Laurie smiled, Andros holding her hand._

"_Definitely. Just because he's a money grubbing, selfish rat face doesn't mean we don't love him." Keith also told Eve Torres, who smiled knowingly._

"_Of course we love him, we gotta, I mean, it takes the edge off of things like this." Chris smiled as he, Laurie, Keith, and Tracy went to the front door, opened it, then Tracy spoke "Danny?"_

"_We've got an important message for you." Chris chimed in._

"_And here it is." Laurie added._

_Keith smiled and said "It's Sunday. There's no mail on Sunday." Then, all 4 finished with "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"_

_The sound of "NOOOOOO!" into the living room as they closed the door. Laurie and the others smiled as Keith said "Love him? You bet."_

_Laughter filled the living room._

_Flashback ends_

"Well, I guess we sometimes overdo it, but he makes it way too easy. Let's talk about something else." Chris said, changing the subject.

"I was about to ask, am I your first serious girlfriend?" Sylvie wondered.

Chris thought for a minute, then looked her in the eyes before answering "Yes. You are the answer to all my hopes and dreams, Sylvie. I didn't see anyone with me before you. It's like I was waiting to come to Angel Grove to meet you. I do love you, and hope we're together forever."

"I feel the same way. Trini wonders if we're going to go steady." Sylvie told him.

Chris then pulled out a box, and produced a heart shaped pendant. "Well, this couldn't come at a better time or place. Sylvie Kwan, would you…"

As 'You Make My Dreams' came on, Sylvie said nothing else. She kissed him right there, then Chris put the necklace on her, then they held each other as the song continued…

_What I want you've got__ a__nd it might be hard to handle_

_Like the flame that burns the candle_

_The candle feeds the flame_

_What I've got is full stock__ o__f thoughts and dreams that scatter_

_And you pull them all together_

_And how I can't explain_

_Well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer_

_When they're messin with the dreamer_

_I can laugh it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out__ a__nd wrap yourself around me_

_Cause I ain't the way you found me_

_And I'll never be the same_

_Well, 'cause you, you make my dreams come true_

_Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_Listen to this_

_I'm down on my daydream_

_Oh that sleepwalk should be over by now I know__Well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_Well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

_Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

**Next: I WANNA BE WHERE YOU ARE (TRACY & FRANKLIN)**


	9. Be Where You Are (Tracy & Franklin)

_Tracy/Franklin. Duets No. 9 I Wanna Be Where You Are is by Michael Jackson_

**I WANNA BE WHERE YOU ARE (TRACY & FRANKLIN)**

"What's it like, being Adam Park's brother?" Tracy Partridge asked Franklin Park.

"Honestly? Since Jessica went to college in Denver, it's really kinda boring. It's always been the three of us, but I used to wish that I had the big family you have, with another brother and sister. But Dad says that with Adam and me being Rangers, he is not only happy there are only three of us, but he hopes Jess doesn't get into the hero business." Franklin sighed.

"Being part of a big family is no picnic at times, given Danny's antics. Thankfully, with Mom, Keith, Laurie, and Chris, the good usually outweighs the bad. How's Jess, by the way?" Tracy queried.

"Junior, and looking forward to graduating next year. She wants to get into computer photography, and start her own business, like Adam wants to get started with his own dojo. Me, I would just like to take some time and breathe, and just be 12 before deciding what to do with my life. How about you?" Franklin asked.

"Well, everyone expects me to follow in Keith & Laurie's footsteps…Chris is, but, like them, he loves to make music. I do too, but there's more to me than that. I would like to be an artist, either sculpture or a painter. There are other ways to be creative, and I would like to try one of those ways." Tracy smiled.

Franklin grinned. "Like Adam, Jess, and me, there's more to you than meets the eye."

"I prefer to stay out of the limelight. Keith, Laurie, and Chris used to love it, but these days prefer to just be creative. Danny, however, is a media hog, and always will be. Mom keeps our feet firmly on the ground, and I am glad of that. Anyway, I hope she and Bill get even closer together. I like the idea of him being our new Dad, I mean, we already see him that way." Tracy grinned at that thought.

"And…what about you and me?" Franklin asked her.

Tracy continued to grin as she spoke "Well, I definitely want to meet Jess, your Mom, and Dad, and I want to get to know you even better. How do you like Chicken salad? Because, until I learn to cook more things, it's the only thing I can make."

"That puts you one up on me, I can't make toast. Hey, you like Michael Jackson?" Franklin asked her.

"Who doesn't? But when, the Motown beginning of his career, or his megastar era?" Tracy asked.

"Motown era." Franklin then put "I Wanna Be Where You Are' on his portable.

Tracy grinned as the song played. "Great stuff. Who says our generation is stuck in Justin Bieber mode?"

"UGH! Don't get me started on him. Dishwater!" Franklin frowned.

"Give me someone who has talent and can sing! Ever hear Paul McCartney…without the Beatles?" Tracy asked.

"You kidding? I've got some of his solo stuff and with his other group, Wings. Tracy Partridge, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Franklin smiled.

"HMMM, maybe more than that." Tracy smiled as she looked into Franklin's eyes and started to think about the future…

_Can it be I stayed away too long?_

_Did I leave your mind when I was gone?_

_It's not my thing trying to get back_

_But this time let me tell you where I'm at_

___You don't have to worry 'cause I'm coming_

_Back to where I should have always stayed_

_And now I've heard the meaning to your story_

_And it's enough love for me to stay_

___Can it be I stayed away too long?_

_Did I leave your mind when I was gone?_

_Well, it's not my thing trying to get back_

_But this time let me tell you where I'm at_

___I wanna, wanna be where you are, oh, oh_

_Anywhere you are, oh, oh_

_I wanna, wanna be where you are, oh, oh_

_Everywhere you are, oh, oh_

___Please don't close the door to our future_

_There's so many things we haven't tried_

_I could love you better than I used to_

_And give you all the love I have inside_

___I wanna, wanna be where you are, oh, oh_

_Any, any, anywhere you are, oh, oh_

_I wanna, wanna be where you are, oh, oh_

_I gotta, gotta be where you are, oh, oh_

___I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Yeah, yeah, baby, now_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__, ooh  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Na, na, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Na, na, baby_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Ooh, ooh, baby_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Yeah, yeah, baby, now_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Na, na, yeah, yeah_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
__I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__Ooh, ooh, baby_

_I wanna be, I wanna be, oh__  
_


	10. Wanna Be Love like That (Shirley & Bill)

_Shirley/Bill. Duets No. 10. I Wanna Be Loved Like That is by Shenandoah._

**I WANNA BE LOVED LIKE THAT (SHIRLEY & BILL)**

Laurie & Andros came back to the house to pick up Chris & Sylvie to go to the Youth Center Valentine's Day party. Tracy & Franklin joined them as well, leaving Shirley Partridge and Bill Engvall by themselves. "Mmmm. This is a rare opportunity here, let's not waste it." Shirley purred.

"You naughty girl. I thought things like that would be coming out of my mouth. What do you have in mind, M'lady?" Bill teased.

"Serously…We rarely get to have the house to ourselves." However, before they sat down on the couch, Shirley asked "Bill, how do Jeff, Ron, & Larry feel about your…other job?" Shirley was referring to his adventures as the Blue Tiger ThunderCat, and the reactions of his fellow Blue Collar Tour costars Jeff Foxworthy, Ron White, and Larry the Cable Guy.

"Larry…he loves it, and seems kinda jealous. Ron…he's a bit more cautious…and hopes my frequent absences along with the kids aren't driving you nuts…but he understands why I do this. The problem seems to come from Jeff." Bill told her.

"Jeff? Now, that suprises me. Why would he have a problem with it?" Shirley spoke up.

"Jeff has lost some good friends who were either policemen or firefighters. He knows they protect the people, and he has the highest respect for them, but knowing that they could be killed at any moment…has him on edge. Jeff had a hard enough time dealing with that. Now, I spring this on him…and he FREAKED! He's still trying to get me to retire from this sometimes." Bill sighed.

"I know the feeling. I have four of my children doing the same thing as you, remember. So…how are you handling Jeff's response?" Shirley sighed.

"Pretty much the same way when Keith spoke to you about it… 'Jeff, if I don't, who will? I was chosen for this because I was the only one for it.' He understands a bit better now…but he still doesn't like it."

"Can you honestly blame him? You, Keith, Laurie, Chris, & Tracy, along with Hyde, Jackie, and Dan are putting your lives on the line daily…the thought of losing any of you…especially you…" Shirley snapped, looking directly at Bill as she said it.

Bill gently held Shirley and whispered "Hey. You are the reason we do this. We can't stand that there is a world where the Luthors, Cheetahs, Ritas, and all the other psychos are running around making life hell for everyone. If you have the power to do something about it, to make this planet a better place, then why not do it. Don't get me wrong, I pray each time we go out there we make it through, but that's the risk we take with this. But…there is no way on earth that I would ever hurt you…ever. You're the reason I fight these slimeballs…to make this world safe for you. I love you, Shirley Partridge, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you…ever."

Shirley smiled at Bill and kissed him, then spoke "I just wish…sometimes I wish I was with you and the kids, fighting for what's right. Truthfully…I'd be doing the same thing if I was offered the chance. Still, if the situation were reversed…I'd be doing the same thing you are. I love you for the brave, sensitive, funny, loving man that you are. I can't imagine my life without you now."

Bill & Shirley kissed just as 'I Wanna Be loved Like That' came on. Shirley smiled and looked at the man she loved. "I have a feeling we can get through anything…as long as we're together."

"I feel the same way. I love you. And Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy. You are the brightest lights in my life…and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Shirley smiled, then asked "What about Danny?"

"Hmm, 5 out of 6, pretty damn good." Bill joked, as Shirley playfully swatted him, then both held each other and danced to the song as it played…

_Natalie Wood gave her heart to James Dean  
High school rebel and a beauty queen  
Standing together in an angry world  
One boy fighting for one girl_

I want to be loved like that  
I want to be loved like that  
A promise you can't take back  
If you're gonna love me  
I want to be loved like that

Daddy never gave Momma a diamond ring  
But Momma never worried for anything  
What he gave her came from the heart  
A bond that was never torn apart

I want to be loved like that  
I want to be loved like that  
A promise you can't take back  
If you're gonna love me  
I want to be loved like that

An old man kneeling all alone  
Plants his flowers in a garden of stone  
For seven years now she's been gone  
And his devotion is still going strong

I want to be loved like that  
I want to be loved like that  
A promise you can't take back  
If you're gonna love me  
I want to be loved like that

**Next: TAKE MY BREATH AWAY (JULIE & WILL)**


	11. Take My Breath Away (Julie & Will)

_Julie/Will. Duets11. Take My Breath Away is by Berlin._

**TAKE MY BREATH AWAY (JULIE & WILL)**

Valentine's Day saw Julie Rogers in Honolulu, Hawaii, taking some down time. This holiday was never one of her favorites, mainly because she never had anyone to be with. That was about to change.

Jogging on the beach that night, Julie came across some Hunger Dogs attacking a group of teenagers having a beach party. "Well, at least I get to see some action. ANGEL POWER!" Punching her fist forward, she transforms into the Pink Power Angel. Julie then charges into the fight, using the power of the winds to blow Hunger dogs away.

More arrive, but Julie soon gets help from… "The Green ThunderCat! Thanks for the help!" she shouts.

"Thanks! Never a dull moment here!" The Green ThunderCat then throws more Hunger Dogs into each other.

Not long afterwards, the Hunger Dogs were sent packing, and the beach party was well underway. Julie then changed back…and saw the green ThunderCat change into… "Of course, you're Tommy's cousin, Will. I'm Julie." She then got this feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Will. Will Haynes. Never dreamed I'd be helping out a Power Angel. The people having the party are friends of mine. Wanna join the party?"

"I'd love it."

2 hours later, Julie and Will were having a great time, talking, eating burgers, sharing stories. "You started out as a model?" Will asked in surprise.

"Yeah…actually, I had a criminal record. I got involved with a police officer who was investigating a crooked modeling agency, which turned out to be a front for a prostitution ring, unfortunately, he was killed…but that's how I began working for Charlie." Julie told him.

"Charlie?" Will asked.

"Charles Townsend. I had replaced Tiffany Welles at the time. Myself, Kelly Garrett, and Kris Munroe fought off the worst of the worst together. A year and a half later, Kris returned to the SFPD when her sister, Jill, returned to the Agency, and me, 6 months later, I returned to modeling…this time, with a legitimate Agency, and Sabrina Duncan reclaimed her place. 4 years later, the Reality Gems happened…and we got the Angel Gems. The rest is history."

"Wow. I thought having Tommy as a cousin was adventure enough. Now, I've become a Ranger…in a sense…and having wild times of my own…except…" Will started.

"No one special to share it with." You could hear the loneliness in Julie's voice. It turned out that, even with his friends and family, Will shared the same loneliness.

"I'm not gonna lie…it hurts sometimes. Julie…would you…" Will then felt the loneliness leave him.

Julie felt the same way as Berlin's "Take My Breath Away' came on. Coming closer to him, she held him in a close embrace. "This has been a great evening."

"Glad to share this night with…" Will started. Nothing else was said as they kissed each other for the 1st time.

_Watchin' every motion in my foolish lover's game_

_On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say__  
__Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away__  
_

_Watchin', I keep waiting, still anticipating love_

_Never hesitatin' to become the fated ones_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place to hide_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn to me and say, my love__  
__Take my breath away_

___Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away_

_When the mirror crashed, I called you, I turned to hear you say_

_If only for today, I am unafraid__  
__Take my breath away_

_Take my breath away_

___Watchin' every motion in this foolish lover's game_

_Haunted by the notion, somewhere there's a love in flames_

_Turnin' every turn to some secret place inside_

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn my way and say__  
__Take my breath away_

_My love, take my breath away_

_My love, take my breath away_

_My love__My love, take my breath away_

**Next: EVERY HEARTBEAT (JASON & JAMIE)**


	12. Every Heartbeat (Jason & Jamie)

_Jason/Jamie. Duets. No.12. Every Heartbeat is by Amy Grant_

**EVERY HEARTBEAT (JASON & JAMIE)**

During a training session at the YouthCenter, Jason Lee Scott was talking to ex girlfriend Samantha Dean. She was with Eugene Skullovich now, and he was with Jamie Zedden, but both were still good friends. Still, Jason couldn't believe it. "Skull?!"

"There's more to him than Bulk. He can be sweet, funny, kind, gentle…" Samantha smiled.

"I know all of that. The question is…does he really love you?" Jason asked…not out of jealousy.

Samantha smiled when she saw that look. She had the same look when he and Jamie got together. "Yes, Jase, he is totally in love with me…the same way Jamie loves you…completely and totally. But…do you ever wonder why…"

"…why it didn't work out for us? Sometimes. Then it hits me…for both of us, it was our first serious relationship…but we both knew it wasn't to last. Jamie, however…I see a future for us…and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She's my life…and my everafter." Jason told her, both not knowing that Jamie had came in, and heard every word. Love filled her every being when she heard Jason speak.

Samantha spoke then "I'm glad. I think she is the one person who understands you…like Trini & Billy, she completes you."

"More than that…she's my heartbeat. I've got something special planned for her tonight." Jason smiled, then saw Jamie walk towards them.

Samantha smiled and said "I'd better go now. I have a date of my own for tonight to get ready for. Later."

Jamie then joined him with a grin on her face. "Sooo…I'm your heartbeat?"

"Like you didn't know already. Lady…I am totally…happily…completely in love with you. For me, there is no one else. Jamie Zedden, I see a long, beautiful, amazing future for us together." Jason smiled.

"Hmmm. I feel the same way. You are the most amazing man I've ever met, Jason Lee Scott. I love you, and no one can ever change that." Jamie walked over to Jason, hugged him, and gave him a powerful kiss, which he eagerly, happily returned.

Both then looked at each other and giggled "Samantha & Skull?!"

Jason smiled "Let's be fair, Sam wouldn't be in love with him if he was the total loser he pretends to be."

"That's true. I wish them every happiness in the world. Now…if only Bulk could find someone." Jamie mused.

"Maybe. There's gotta be someone out there for him. Almost ready for tonight?"

"MMM-HMMM. Hey…as for Rita & Luthor…" Jamie was thinking about their last adventure.

"Let's not think about those two for today." Jason smiled.

And they both kissed each other again, thinking about the coming evening…

_Hear me speak what's on my mind, let me give this testimony  
Reaffirm that you will find that you are my one and only.  
No exception to this rule I'm simple but I'm no fool  
I've got a witness happy to say every hour, every day._

_Every heartbeat bears your name_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim_  
_My red blood runs true blue_  
_And every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Classic case of boy meets girl moving in the same direction_  
_You're not asking for the world I'm not asking for perfection._  
_Just a love that's well designed for passing the test of time_  
_I'm here to tell you I'm here to stay every hour, every day._

_Every heartbeat bears your name_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim_  
_Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true_  
_Every heartbeat belongs to you._  
_Every heartbeat bears your name_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah_  
_My red blood runs true blue_  
_And every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_Yeah sure maybe I'm on the edge_  
_But I love you baby and like I said_  
_I'm here to tell you I'm here to stay_  
_Every hour, every day._

_Every heartbeat bears your name_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim_  
_Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true_  
_Every heartbeat belongs to you._  
_Every heartbeat bears your name (every)_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah_  
_My red blood runs true blue_  
_And every heartbeat belongs to you._

_Every heartbeat bears your name (every)_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim, yeah (Every heartbeat)_  
_And every heartbeat belongs to you._  
_Every heartbeat bears your name_  
_Loud and clear they stake my claim_  
_Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's true_  
_Every heartbeat belongs to you._

**Next: URGENT (PRUE & DICK)**


	13. Urgent (Prue & Dick)

_Prue/Dick(Nightwing). Duets 13 Urgent is by Foreigner._

**URGENT (PRUE & DICK)**

Prue Halliwell sighed as she tried to concentrate on what Piper had told her. "I've fought warlocks, demons, wendigoes, and other assorted psychoes, nut fixing a simple lasagne drives me insane. I should have had Piper fix it for me."

"And he'll be able to tell I did it. You are dating the original Teen Wonder, and he was trained by Batman. It's best you do this yourself. Besides, it's not killing morlocks or woogies, it's making dinner. Later." Piper grinned as she left with her husband, Leo.

" 'Not rocket science.' Right." Prue said to herself.

However, 2 hours later, Prue was laughing and smiling with Dick Grayson. "I can't believe it, I was almost happy when that wendigo tried to attack us."

Dick looked at her. "Wendigo? Looked like a werewolf to me."

"Oh, they're the same thing. Wendigoes are humans who have been changed due to some evil magic…usually via bad romances. That's why I was wary when we hooked up." Prue told him.

Dick sighed and seemed to agree. "Well, I'm not exactly what you would call a normal guy yourself. I've dated Oracle when she was Batgirl, Starfire, and a lot of…special…women. How's your love life been.?"

"Let me put it to you like this…it's been rare. I can tell you all the guys I've dated on my right hand…and one on my left. Roger…ugh, Andy…" Prue stopped for a second. Dick started to ask her about him, but decided now was not the best time.

"It seems there's always something more important going on for me to deal with than my private life…something…" Dick started.

"More…urgent?" Prue asked. It was as if she seemed to know.

"Exactly. Something's always coming up…and it's driving me nuts. I'm happy for the life I have…I just wish I can slow down once in a while." Dick frowned.

"That's something we both have to learn how to do. Maybe we can do this together. How about it?" Prue asked.

"Sounds great to me. Besides, I wanna hear more about some of the more normal aspects of your life. Besides, you weren't trained by the Batman, so you didn't have to deal with someone so…dark. He's been great and a great father figure for me, but sometimes that distance can get to you." Dick told her.

"Couldn't have been as bad as finding out that you come from a whole family of witches…and you sometimes find yourself drawn into these fights against your will…not to mention your grandmother coming by to check up on you." Prue smiled.

"What's wrong with…wait, isn't she…"

"Yup, for the last three years. See what I mean. My life isn't exactly peaceful." Prue told him.

"Hey, I've been through time, on other planets, you name it. It's always something. Maybe today, we can have some peace and quiet." Dick smiled as he turned the cd player on.

Foreigner's 'Urgent' came on. "Of course." Both giggled, and held each other.

_You're not shy, you get around  
You wanna fly, don't want your feet on the ground  
You stay up, you won't come down  
You wanna live, you wanna move to the sound  
Got fire, in your veins, burnin' hot, but you don't feel the pain  
Your desire, is insane, you can't stop, until you do it again  
But sometimes I wonder as I look in your eyes  
That maybe you're thinking of some other guy  
But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right  
That's why you call me in the middle of the night_

You say it's urgent, so urgent, so-oh-oh urgent...  
Just you wait and see, how urgent, my love can be, it's urgent...

You play tricks, on my mind, you're everywhere  
But you're so hard to find, you're not warm, or sentimental  
You're so extreme, you can be so temperamental  
But I'm not looking for a love that will last  
I know what I need and I need it fast  
Yeah, there's one thing in common that we both share  
That's a need for for each other anytime, anywhere

It gets so urgent, so urgent, you know it's, urgent  
I wanna tell you it's the same for me, ooh-oooh, so-oh-oh urgent...  
Just you wait and see, how urgent, our love can be, it's urgent...

You say it's urgent, make it fast, make it urgent  
Do it quick, do it urgent, gotta rush, make it urgent...Want it quick  
Urgent, urgent, emergency...Urgent, urgent, emergency...  
Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, emergency  
Urgent, urgent, urgent, urgent, emergency, so urgent, emergency  
Emer-(ooh-oooh) emer-(ooh-oooh) emer-(ooh-oooh) It's urgent  
So urgent...

**Next: YOU TURN ME AROUND (PIPER & LEO)**


	14. You Turn Me Around (Piper & Leo)

_Piper/Leo. Duets 14. You Turn Me Around is by Cheryl Ladd._

**YOU TURN ME AROUND (PIPER & LEO)**

It had been a trying week before February 14th, Piper Halliwell had especially been on edge. She had to deal with an ex who was a warlock, Jeremy, who tried to kill not just her this time, but also one of her closest friends, a dreadnought treid to make snacks out of a group of preschoolers (thank you Wonder Woman for helping to trash the creep), Phoebe had a close call from a woogy, and now Prue was a nervous wreck trying to make dinner for Dick Grayson. After all of this, all she wanted to do was get some rest…then she remembered what day this was.

"Ohhh…Leo is going to be upset…I just want to rest today." She said aloud.

A glowing orb came into her room, taking on the form of the Halliwells' Whitelighter. Leo looked at his wife and asked "Tough day?"

"Tough week. I'm sorry, Leo, I just want to relax today." Piper apologized.

"M'lady, I thought this might happen." Waving his hand, a splendid chicken dinner, appeared, along with Piper's favorite songs began playing. "How is that, my love?"

"Wonderful. I've got a feeling that this Valentine's Day may be special for everyone. Leo, I am so happy that you're in my life. This week has been just crazy. There have been Psychos, killers, warlocks, everything. It seems that sometimes there's just no goodness left in the world. Thank God for you, Leo. Prue, Phoebe, and all of my friends and family, but especially for you.

"I thank God for you as well, Piper. When I got the chance to return to life, I never dreamed I would meet someone as amazing and beautiful as you. I love you, and will always love you for eternity."

Piper sighed and held Leo in her arms just as You Turn Me Around came on. "That song is perfect right now. It says everything I feel about you."

And nothing else needed to be said… __

When I feel the walls start closing in on me  
And I don't like where I've been to Or where I'm gonna be  
When I'm heading hard for hard times And I know I'm nowhere bound  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around

When the strain of daily living takes its toll  
And the crazy fears that haunt me begin to chill my soul  
When I don't know what I'm fighting I just know I'm losing ground  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around

Just your head on my shoulder  
Just your eyes reaching into mine  
Makes the little kid in me grow older  
And before I know it, I slip back into line

When I see the way that people carry on  
And I'd swear that human kindness is all but dead and gone  
Just the sight of you reminds me Some good can still be found  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around  
You turn me around

You turn me around, around, You turn me around

**Next: THE HEART WON'T LIE (JACKIE & HYDE)**


	15. The Heart Won't Lie (Jackie & Hyde)

_Jackie/Hyde Duets 15 The Heart Won't Lie is by Reba McIntire and Vince Gill_

**THE HEART WON'T LIE (JACKIE & HYDE)**

In Point Place, Wisconsin, things are never as they seem. Eric Forman & Donna Pinciotti, and Steven Hyde and Jackie Burkhart, for example. You would never guess that these four, along with Fez, and Michael Kelso were all very close, good friends. With Jackie, Hyde, Donna, & Eric, you would NEVER ever dream that they were also superheroes. Eric & Donna, along with Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer, were the Power Rangers Dino Thunder, while Hyde & Jackie were the ThunderCats, Hyde, the White Jaguar, and Jackie the Purple Lynx.

Jackie & Donna were talking about Valentine's Day…and what each couple was planning for it. "Kira's performing at a Valentine's day dance, Conner's got a date, Ethan's asking Cassidy, and Trent…" Donna started.

"Wait a minute. Ethan & Cassidy Cornell? That Diane Sawyer wannabe?" Jackie was shocked.

"We've gotten to know her a little better. She's really nice when she gets the chance. Anyway, Eric's taking me out for a special dinner, so…what are you and Hyde planning?" Donna asked.

"Steven? He'll say Valentine's day is just a big ad campaign, but he'll plan something. He never lets anyone see how he feels. Speaking of which, we'll just stay home and order a pizza." Jackie told her.

Donna was shocked. "And you're ok with just that? Wow, being a ThunderCat really has changed you…along with dating Hyde. I mean, since those changes, you've completely stopped quoting Barbara Taylor Bradford."

"Well, not all love has to come with a price tag. The heart speaks louder than words…and Steven has shown me that in more ways possible. Catch you later." Jackie smiled as she left.

Waving goodbye, Donna said to Eric as he came up to her and gave her a big hug "Talk about changes. Last year, if Kelso had tried something like that with her, she would have fumed, and threatened him with all sorts of harm."

"Yeah. If you ask me, it's all for the better. She's a much better person now, one I can actually like." Eric told his girlfriend, adding "Hyde is probably part of that change…and she's had an effect on him too, he's not so cynical now."

"They're both good for each other…and speaking of being good for each other…" Donna said, kissing him.

Jackie went into the Formans' basement, expecting a simple movie and a pizza waiting, only to get a candlelit table, and a fancy dinner, along with roses. Looking up, she saw Hyde, in a suit, walking up to her and saying "Happy Valentine's day, darlin'."

Jokingly, Jackie smiled and asked "Ok, who are you, and what have you done with Steven Hyde?"

Hyde smiled and said "Seriously, I finally figured out that Valentine's day is amazing if you have someone you really love…" looking at Jackie.

"Mmmmm. I feel the same way." Jackie said this as Reba McIntire's duet with Vince Gill, 'The Heart Won't Lie', came on the stereo. "Says everything I feel about you. Donna was right. You really are good for me."

"Forman said the same thing about you being good for me. He's right. You are the one." Hyde grinned as Jackie came closer…

As they kissed, the song started…

_Looking back over the years, of all the things I've always meant to say  
But the words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answerin'  
You try to live your life from day to day (Ooo ooo ooo ooo)  
But seeing you across the room tonight just gives me away_

_'Cause the heart won't lie_  
_An' sometimes life gets in the way_  
_But there's one thing that won't change (Aaa aaa aaa aaa)_  
_I know I've tried (Aaa aaa)_  
_The heart won't lie_  
_You can live your alibi_  
_Who can see you're lost inside? (Ooo ooo ooo ooo)_  
_A foolish disguise (Ooo ooo)_  
_The heart won't lie_

_Long after tonight, will you still hear my voice through the radio?_  
_Old desires make us act carelessly_  
_Long after the night, after the fire After the scattered ashes fly_  
_Through the four winds blown and gone Will you come back to me?_  
_You try to live your life from day to day (Ooo ooo ooo ooo)_  
_But seeing you across the room tonight just gives me away_

_'Cause the heart won't lie_  
_Sometimes life gets in the way_  
_But there's one thing that won't change (Aaa aaa aaa aaa)_  
_I know I've tried (Aaa aaa)_  
_The heart won't lie_  
_You can live your alibi_  
_Who can see you're lost inside? (Ooo ooo ooo ooo)_  
_A foolish disguise (Ooo ooo)_  
_The heart won't lie_  
_The heart won't lie_

**Next: SURE LOOKIN' (KRIS & DAN)**


	16. Sure Lookin (Kris & Dan)

_Kris/Dan. Duets 16 Sure Lookin' is by Donny Osmond. P.S.: There is more to come on Mumm-Ra, and the ThunderCats that came before. There is a definite connection, and I am working on that now for a later story._

**SURE LOOKIN' (KRIS & DAN)**

Kris Munroe walked onto the Edwards Air Force Base. As a Power Angel, she was granted access to the base, and right now, on this Valentine's Day, there was only one person she was looking for…and found him just as his F16 came down for a landing.

Smiling as she approached, Kris watched Capt. Daniel Aydelott exit his jet, and walk to her. "Hey, you." Kris smiled before he hugged her.

"Hey yourself. How're you for tonight?" Dan smiled as he asked.

"As long as you're with me, I'm fine. I heard about the ThunderCats 1st fight with Mumm-Ra. How bad is he?" the Yellow Power Angel wanted to know.

"As long as he doesn't hook up with someone like Luthor, like Rita did, he's like a pack of annoying mosquitoes…if he does hook up with someone…we've got trouble. Right now, let's think about something more…and definitely more…fun." Dan smiled.

"Mmmm. I love the way you think, Captain." Kris purred.

"How about a home cooked meal by yours truly before we go out." Dan smiled.

"Actually…I want to be the one to do the cooking this time. I'm thinking Southern Fried Chicken…not KFC. As good as it is, I'm not gonna cheat on this day. Despite what Tiffany says, I am a great cook." Kris smiled back.

"You're on. Besides…I know you're a great cook. Remember breakfast last week." Dan grinned.

"Flatterer. It was Chocolate Fudge Pop-Tarts and Tropical Punch Sunny D." Kris giggled.

"Yeah. Anything that comes from you is amazing. Let me get out of this flight suit and we can leave."

Kris naughtily asked "Need any help with that?"

Dan smiled. "I forgot who your sister was for a second. Course, I can't talk, you know who my best friend is…and he finally asked her out on a date. Lakers vs. Celtics tonight."

"That's Jill for you, she was the tomboy of the family. I'll be waiting for you." Kris said happily.

15 minutes later, they were in Kris' Cobra III, driving towards the beach house she shared with Jill when she was in LA. Kris pulled over to the side as Donny Osmond's 'Sure Lookin' came on. Kris pulled Dan to her as Dan asked her, taking a line from 'The Graduate' "Miss Munroe, you're trying to seduce me." He said with a smile.

"Kris happily purred in response "Would you like me to seduce you?"

Dan grinned "What do you think?"

It was the middle of the day…and bright sunshine…but for some reason…all the windows steamed up.  
_  
On a search, on a quest.  
For the one, for the best.  
Heavy days, heavy nights,  
I got you in my sight._

I want you, you want me to love you forever, hold it together  
And I want you to know that...

Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good.  
(Sure lookin' good to me)  
Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good.  
(Sure lookin' good)

You defy, you possess,  
Wounded hearts of the best.  
But if I surrender to your demands,  
Would it change circumstance?

I want you, you want me to love you forever, hold it together  
And I want you to know  
It's you for me, me for you forever and ever  
Ah, any weather.  
And I want you to know that...

Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good  
(Sure lookin' good to me)  
Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good  
(Sure lookin' good)

Anything your heart desires, I will provide to you gladly.  
(Anything you want)  
All you ever need and all you ever want is everlasting  
(Just because your sure lookin' good)

Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good.  
(Sure lookin' good to me)  
Girl, sure lookin' good to me,  
Girl, sure lookin' good.  
(Sure lookin' good)

**Next: CRY JUST A LITTLE BIT (SABRINA & AARON)**


	17. Cry Just A Little Bit (Sabrina & Aaron)

_Sabrina/Aaron. Duets 17. Aaron Hotchner is from Criminal Minds. Cry Just A Little bit is by Shakin Stevens.  
_  
**CRY JUST A LITTLE BIT (SABRINA & AARON)  
**  
Sabrina Duncan was furious. "YOU TWO DID WHAT?!" she screamed at her 2 fellow Angels.

"Bree, it was for your own good. It's been 2 years since Ronald died. It's time to move on. The girls are amazing, and work does help, but it's not enough." Kelly Garrettt spoke up.

"Besides, he is amzed by you, and he really wants to get together...and you have been...drooling over him." Jill Munroe finished.

"I have not been...drooling...over him. Besides, look who you two have been with. Jill, you're with Hal Jordan, and the both of you are still acting like Cybill Sheperd and Bruce Willis on 'Moonlighting', and Kelly...BATMAN? Really?"

"Hey, there's more to him than the Dark Knight. I've seen it. He can be very sweet. And as for Jill..." Kelly started.

"...At least I know I have to go forward in life. Hal is an incredible guy, and maybe someday one of us will go past the wisecracks to be that to each other." Jill finished.

"Now...use the slideways to get to Quantico. We've talked to his teammates. He wants to meet you. Really." Kelly finished.

"But..."

**"GO!"** Jill & Kelly shouted, shoving her into the teleporter, but as she stepped through, Sabrina gave her fellow Angels a 'You had both make tracks for Jupiter' look before she stepped through.

Soon, she was wandering around the BAU (Behavorial Analysts Unit) in Quantico, Virginia. There was one person that she was looking for, and she knew that, as much as she hated to admit it, Jill and Kelly were right, they had a lot in common.

Since Batman had formed the Investigative Branch of the Justice League, she had wondered about him after their 1st meeting. Agent Jason Gideon, Dr. Spencer Reid, Agents Daryl Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer (JJ) Jareau. And Electronic records expert Penelope Garcia, had told her about the last few years he had gone through for his job, and his boss, Erin Strauss, didn't help matters much. His marriage almost completely crumbled, then, just as things were starting to look up for the better, a psycho with a grudge hunted and killed his wife. Raising his son alone, he rarely ever dated, or associated that much. His friends in the BAU helped, but they knew they weren't enough.

Gideon had discovered that Sabrina had been through almost similar experiences. Divorcing her husband, she joined Charles Townsend's Investigative firm, then remarried him 3 years later, having 2 beautiful girls. 4 years into this marriage, a different stalker, who wanted her for his own, killed him. In a rage, she killed him. Deciding to leave her daughters with her mother in law, she rejoined Charlie's Angels.

They met after a case, and both Jill Munroe and Kelly Garrett noticed sparks flying between the two. She had some opinions about her cohorts were now dating: Jill was with Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Kelly, well she was now with Bruce Wayne…the Batman. That still gave her pause. But at least they were making the effort to date.

"Sabrina." A voice said to her. She turned to see Agent Aaron Hotchner speaking to her, wearing a smile, which was understandably rare for him these days. "How are you." Aaron was rather nervous when he said this.

Sabrina almost felt sorry for him…she was just as nervous. "Ok, I guess. I'm even more anxious about this…date. Hey, someone had to say it. I'm gonna kill both Jill & Kelly."

"In that case, you can help me with Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Jareau, and Prentiss. They had a hand in all of this as well. How about Club Etienne?" Hotchner asked.

Sabrina grinned and told him "I'd love it…as long as they don't serve us seafood. UGH."

"Not much of a fan of any fish myself. I prefer BBQ." Hotchner told the Blue Power Angel.

"Now that is a surprise. Ready to split?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm all for it." Hotchner told her.

"Now that's class. My Man, kiss her already!" Daryl Morgan shouted, revealing the rest of the team looking on.

After giving them a 'I'm going to kill each and every one of you' look, he and Sabrina left.

_Every time you have to whisper goodbye, well, I cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)  
I know it's crazy and I don't know why but I die just a little bit (Die just a little bit)  
I need to be the one that's by your side  
You are the beat in my heart  
My love for you is something I can't hide  
And I cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)  
Cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)_

_Every night before I'm fallin' asleep well, I pray just a little bit (Pray just a little bit)_  
_I pray nobody wants your loving to keep and you stray just a little bit (Stray just a little bit)_  
_Don't let temptation fill your heart with dreams_  
_Don't let your mind run away_  
_Forbidden love is never what it seems_  
_And you cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)_  
_Cry just a little bit_

_You're the light that brightens all of my days_  
_And the sun shines above you_  
_And I would die if someone took you away_  
_'Cause I love you, love you_

_(Cry just a little bit, cry just a little bit)_

_I want forever to be you and I_  
_And that's the way it should be,_  
_I live for you and baby that is why_  
_I cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)_  
_Cry just a little bit_

_Every night we have to whisper goodbye I cry just a little bit (Cry just a little bit)_  
_I know it's crazy and I don't know why But I die just a little bit (Die just a little bit)_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_  
_Cry, cry, cry just a little bit_  
_Cry just a little bit_

**Next: HEAD GAMES/WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE (DINAH & OLLIE)**


	18. Head Games (Dinah & Ollie)

_Dinah/Ollie. Duets 18. Not all couples in this series will have a happy ending. Both Head Games and When It Comes To Love are by Foreigner._

**HEAD GAMES/WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE (DINAH & OLLIE)**

**Dinah:**

Things had been brewing since 2009. Ollie Queen, a/k/a Green Arrow, had proposed marriage to her, and she almost accepted this time. However, she remembered all the other times he had cheated on her, and everytime, she would forgive him…but each time the forgiveness was harder to come by.

There was also his pigheadedness about nearly everything. How he treated Roy, formerly Speedy, then Arsenal, now Red Arrow, his fights with other JLA members, with friends, with her. Now…his latest dalliance, not too long after his proposal…Dinah Laurel Lance had finally decided…enough was enough.

The fight lasted nearly the whole day before, and into Valentine's Day. Dinah lit into him over everything…and there was a lot. Ollie also went into his usual rant, but this time, Dinah wasn't having any of it. Finally, she yanked off the engagement ring and threw it at him. "ENOUGH! I'VE HAD IT! We're talking about marriage? How the hell can I trust you? In fact…these last 10 years were insane! I have had it with these…head games of yours! This is it, no more of your bullshit!"

"So…are you saying it's… over?" Ollie asked.

And there it was…the end. "Yes. I'm moving out." With that, Dinah was out of the door, and out of Green Arrow's life. And with that, she suddenly felt the weight of the world was lifted off of her shoulders. She, Dinah Laurel Lance, Black Canary…was now free…and as of now, truly happy. It was an unexpected feeling.

That Valentine's Day, Black Canary was at the satellite, talking to Martian Manhunter. "I hear that you and Isis are a couple."

"Yes…she and I have been spending a lot of time together. She's coming up here to keep me company. What about you?" J'onn asked.

"It's over. I thought that I would be sad, angry, upset…throwing things…but this was unexpected. I feel…I dunno…free, liberated, somehow." Dinah spoke…almost giddy.

"It did seem that you and he were a rather hastily made up pair. But now the question is…what next for Black Canary?" J'onn asked her.

"Well, enjoying not being one half of someone for a while…but the chances of finding someone are always there. Maybe Jason Gideon of the BAU…he seems…unique."

Isis arrived then. "Hey, I heard about you and Ollie. He tried to make the moves on me…and now has a giant red handprint on his face. How are you?"

"Amazingly, I feel great. Yeah, like I was telling J'onn, I didn't think I would be like this. Kinda says something about the last 10 years, doesn't it? Anyway, I'll take over here, you 2 go someplace special."

"England seems nice to me. How about it, J'onn?" Isis asked.

"I'm fine with it. Let's go." They turned to Black Canary, J'onn asking "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm terrific. Both of you, beat it."

And she meant every word. She really felt free. Grabbing a bottle of 7up, she went to the monitor screen, poured herself a glass, then raised it, toasting herself, saying "Here's to freedom…and here's to me." before drinking. It.

_Daylight, alright I don't know, I don't know if it's real  
Been a long night and somethin' ain't right You won't show, you won't show how you feel  
No time ever seems right To talk about the reasons why you and I fight  
It's high time to draw the line Put an end to this game before it's too late_

Head games, it's you and me baby  
Head games, and I can't take it anymore  
Head games, I don't wanna play the Head games

I daydream for hours it seems  
I keep thinkin' of you, yeah, thinkin' of you  
These daydreams, what do they mean?  
They keep haunting me, are they warning me?  
Daylight turns into night We try and find the answer but it's nowhere in sight  
It's always the same and you know who's to blame  
You know what I'm sayin', still we keep on playin'

Head games, that's all I get from you is  
Head games, and I can't take it anymore  
Head games, don't wanna play  
the Head games

So near, so far away  
We pass each other by 'cause we don't know what to say  
It's so clear, I'm sorry to say  
If you wanna win you gotta learn how to play

Head games, always you and me, baby  
Head games, till I can't take it anymore  
Head games, instead of makin' love  
Head games, yeah  
Head games, always you and me, baby  
Head games, till I can't take it anymore, no more  
Head games, instead of makin' love, we play Head games  
Head games, in the first degree  
Head games, yeah, yeah always you and me  
Head games, why do we do it baby?  
Head games 

**Ollie:**

The fight between him and Dinah Lance, a/k/a Black Canary caught him off guard. He was so sure that this offer of marriage would change things between them. But then…there was his recent fights with Hawkman & Hawkwoman, Isis, Batman, Flash, the Power rangers, the ThunderCats, almost everyone, including her. And, as she had pointed out, his…dalliances, most recently, with Roy's ex, Chesire…and his attempted hookup with Isis, who promptly slapped him…hard. The slap still stings.

Oliver Queen began to wonder if there was any chance of their relationship surviving…especially after what had just gone down. Having trashed most of his friendships with the League, he decided to talk to his former protégé, Roy Harper…Red Arrow.

Roy was also a little bit upset with him, after trying to nail his ex, never mind that he had Dinah at the time. "Still trying to get Dinah pissed off at you?" he frowned.

"Not now, kid…Dinah & I…broke up." It was hard for him to say.

"Well…I can't say it suprises me, I mean, look at the 2 of you. Dinah was looking for someone that she could trust and spend the rest of her life with, not share him with the whole planet. Look at your apartments. More of her stuff was at your place…the only thing of yours at her place was a worn out toothbrush. There was definitely more commitment on her part, she tried to make it work, but you…" Roy lectured.

"Hey, are you saying that I caused all of this?" Ollie shouted.

"Ollie, let's get real here. Between your constant cheating…and your trying to change her to suit you, not to mention your fights, with her, me, Hal, everyone, it's a wonder you have any friends left. And, as far as you and I go, Hal will tell you to your face…you were a crap mentor."

Ollie thought about everything Roy had just told him…and he couldn't bitch about it, because it was all true. And, when it came to love, he lost…big time. "You're right, kid, I have really made a mess of my life. It's a wonder that anyone cares anymore."

"And for me…that's the catch 22. I do still care…for some strange reason. Do yourself a favor…try to change. And if you do still care for her…you better prove it. Given all you've done to her all these years, you've got your work cut out for you. I have to go." With that, Red Arrow was gone.

Oliver Queen, Green Arrow, sat there alone on the roof of the Municipal Court building in StarCity. He started to grumble when he heard from a car passing by, Foreigner's 'When It Comes To Love' playing.

The grumbles turned to sighs, then tears. In minutes, Green Arrow had broken down and was crying for what he had…thrown away.

_I remember the day seems so far away when I walked into your life  
And the look in your eyes, how it took you by surprise But it felt so right  
Then I drew you in, told you anything 'Cause I wanted you so bad  
Girl, I led you on, said, "There's nothing wrong In giving your heart to me"_

But when it comes to love, I should know better  
When it comes to love I take the blame  
'Cause you are the one I should've held on to  
Yeah, it coulda been you

I never realized how time was on my side, lost sight of my perfect world  
And the man that I've become from the damage that I've done It's so clear to me now  
But I wished that I never was the kind to steal a lonely heart  
And I didn't see how good you were for me, now it's too late to go back

'Cause when it comes to love, I should know better  
When it comes to love, I take the blame  
'Cause you are the one I should've held on to  
When it comes to love, girl, I can't help it  
When it comes to love, I always lose my way  
And you are the one I should've held on to  
Ah, it coulda been you

Making a change in my heart  
Finding a new place to start  
Wondering what I can do  
Will I ever get over you?  
No

When it comes to love, I should know better  
When it comes to love, I take the blame  
'Cause you are the one I should've held on to  
When it comes to love, girl, I can't help it  
When it comes to love, I always lose my way  
And you are the one I should've held on to  
Ah, it could've been you  


**Next: WALKING IN THE RAIN (ANDREA & J'ONN)**


	19. Walking In The Rain (Andrea & J'onn)

_Andrea/J'onn. Duets 19. Walking In The Rain by Cheryl Ladd, originally by the Ronettes_

**WALKING IN THE RAIN (ANDREA & J'ONN)**

London, England was unusually sunny and warm this day. Andrea Thomas was walking along the street near BuckinghamPalace with J'onn J'onzz, in one of his human identities, and smiling as she looked at him. "J'onn, if you don't want to tell me, you really don't, I won't push you, but…" Andrea started.

"M'Y'rra? She was a lot like you in many ways. Intelligent, wistful, free spirited, loving." J'onn's eyes misted up when he was thinking about her.

"Hmm. Any regrets about coming to Earth?"

"None. Still, I miss both my wife and daughter. I miss Mars as it once was, before the White Martians tried to kill and conquer the entire planet. Andrea, how about you? Do you miss Lockspur?"

"I miss the people. I miss Dr. Barnes, Rennie, all the students. Of course, Cindy Lee came here to Angel Grove to attend college, so I still see her from time to time. Mom is getting up there. All in all, only one regret." Andrea told him, and J'onn knew. Rick Mason.

"Things left unsaid?"

"We both ended it rather badly. He stormed out before I could say anything, the day I moved here. Two months later, after I settled here…some damned drunk driver…" Andrea hesitated for a minute before continuing "It's been three years, and I still can't believe Rick is gone."

"It seems that it's been plaguing both of us. Hopefully someday, we'll get that chance to make up for those. Still, we both need to…" J'onn started when it began to cloud up, then a gentle rain came down.

"Good thing we both came prepared." Andrea almost giggled Both pulled out umbrellas, but before they opened one of them, their lips came together…

"Mmmm. Nice. Y'know, we should do this more often. I mean…I thought, outside of Rick…" Andrea began.

"I have been thinking of you in the same way. I would like to spend more time with you Andrea…outside of League business." J'onn smiled.

Andrea grinned. "Let's get something to eat. We'll have double stuff Oreos for desert. Just as long as we don't do fish & chips. Not a big fan of seafood."

"Me neither. I hear there are some great chicken & chips places. Let's find one of those places." J'onn mused.

"Sounds great to me. No alcohol, however." Andrea smiled.

"AWWW! Seriously, I'm not a fan of it either." J'onn smiled as he and Andrea linked arms and walked, ignoring the rain and thinking of the future…possibly with each other.

_I want him, and I need him,  
And someday someway wooah I'll meet him  
He'll be kind of shy, and real good lookin' too  
And I'll be certain he's my guy by the things he'll like to do..  
Like walking in the rain (like walking in the rain)  
And wishing on the stars (and wishing on the stars) up above  
And being so in love_

_When he's near me, I'll kiss him,  
And when he leaves me wooah, I'll miss him  
Though sometimes we'll fight, I won't really care  
And I'll know it's gonna be alright cause we've got so much we share  
Like walking in the rain (like walking in the rain)  
And wishing on the stars (and wishing on the stars) up above  
And being so in love_

_(Johnny) no no he'll never do  
(Bobby) no it isn't him too  
They would never no they'd never never ever love  
Walking in the rain (like walking in the rain)  
And wishing on the stars (and wishing on the stars) up above  
And being so in love_

**Next: MOONLIGHTING THEME (TIFFANY & DARYL) **


	20. Moonlighting (Tiffany & Daryl)

_Tiffany/Daryl(Morgan). Duets 20. Moonlighting theme by Al Jarreau_

**MOONLIGHTING (TIFFANY & DARYL)**

Tiffany Welles walked into the Townsend Detective Agency in Los Angeles. Frowning as she found the office completely in the dark, she shouted "Kelly? Kris? Jill? Julie? Bree?" She then asked for her other Power Angel teammates. "Elle? Eve? Megan?"

Still, no answer. "Guys, I'm coming in!" Tiffany shouted, turning on the lights as she did so, only to see Daryl Morgan from the BAU sitting in Bosley's chair. "And they say nothing works better than bread crumbs." Morgan smirked.

In seconds, most of the Angels, along with most of Morgan's teammates popped up from behind the desk, shouting "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sabrina Duncan and Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner were on a date, set up by Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, and Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid, Jennifer JJ Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, and Jason Gideon. Eve was on her way to the Partridges' residence for a Valentine's day dinner with Keith Partridge. The assembled people there were all singing the Beatles' version of said song. Morgan walked over and kissed her on the cheek, saying 'Happy Birthday' again.

Blown away, Tiffany looked at her friends and smiled "Man, I never expected this. What a surprise. I love all of you guys. She then hugged the angels that were there…and the BAU team.

"Got candles here." Elle Greenway told her.

"OOPS! How nice, thanks!" Tiffany then closed her eyes, then blew out the candles. Hugging everyone there, she smiled and said "Thank you all. This is amazing. I feel …loved and special." Smiling, she went into the next room. Morgan followed her, holding a lace camisole, smirking "Aren't you gonna try on your birthday present?"

Smiling at him, Tiffany said "It was really sweet, thank you."

"Really. If you really are upset about your birthday, I just have to say that those silly crow's feet by your eyes,the slight lines on your face, the millimeter your caboose has dropped slightly, …"Morgan started.

"Did you rehearse all of this? Elle told me about you." Tiffany sighed.

Unfazed, Morgan continued "…they just mean you've still got plenty of life in you and enjoy it."

Tiffany looked at him and said "Wow, I can't wait until it's your birthday."

"11 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 18 minutes…roughly."

"Damn…I plan on grouting my shower tile that day."

Morgan grinned "That's alright, I understand completely."

Tiffany looked at him and stated "Good, then understand this…I don't give a flying fig about the crow's feet by my eyes, the lines on my face, or the altitude of my caboose."

"That's ok, that's what you've got me for." Morgan grinned.

"And I don't give a flying fig about people who do."

"Well, I'm at a loss. I don't know what a flying fig is." Morgan answered.

"That's ok. THEY do." Tiffany said. (She gestures to the readers. Morgan winks at us.) Tiffany then continues "What I contemplate on my birthday is my accomplishments. Where I've been last year, where I'd like to be this year…where I am now."

"So…why so glum?"

"I'll spare you the gory details…outside of friends and my new Power Angel duties…this year has not been a banner year in the life of Tiffany Welles. All of you and the other new friends I've made are the only bright side of this year."

Morgan looked at her and said "Still, you don't know what's in the cards."

Tiffany looked puzzled. "Cards?"

Morgan continued "The cards, fate, destiny, the master plan."

Sighing, Tiffany told him "Daryl, there is no master plan. You get up in the morning, you live your life. You work hard, make the right decisions, you get ahead. If you don't, you don't. Personally, I did, but career wise, I didn't, so that's that."

"Daryl looked at Tiffany and smiled. "Still, there's a lot to be said for destiny."

Suddenly smiling, she agreed. "That there is, Daryl Morgan, that there is."

And with that, they held each other close, as their lips grew closer…

_Some walk by night.  
Some fly by day.  
Nothing could change you  
Set and sure of the way._

Charming and bright,  
Laughing and gay.  
I'm just a stranger  
Love the blues and the greys.

There is the sun and moon.  
They sing their own sweet tune.  
Watch them when dawn is due  
Sharing one space.

Some walk by night.  
Some fly by day.  
Something is sweeter  
When you meet 'long the way.

So come walk the night.  
Come fly by day.  
Something is sweeter  
'Cause we met 'long the way.

We'll walk by night.  
We'll fly by day.  
Moonlighting strangers  
Who just met 'long the way.  
Who just met 'long the way.  
Who just met 'long the way.

**Next: YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO HOME TONIGHT (SHAYERA & KATAR)  
**


	21. You Don't Have To Go (Shayera & Katar)

_Shayera/Katar. Duets 21. You Don't Have To Go Home Tonight is by the Triplets_

**YOU DON"T HAVE TO GO HOME TONIGHT (SHAYERA & KATAR)**

Katar Hol had been wondering about his unique situation. He and his partner, Shayera Thal, had been growing closer and closer since coming to Earth in pursuit of Byth 10 years ago. Both tried to maintain a professional distance…but time and constantly working together ended that idea. Being in the Justice League made that even more impossible. And on this day, with Wonder Woman & Power Ranger Zack Taylor, Power Rangers Kimberly Hart-Oliver & Tommy Oliver, Trini Kwan & Billy Cranston, Power Angel Jill Munroe and Green Lantern Hal Jordan…it just kept getting bigger from there. The one that really surprised him was Power Angel Kelly Garrett and Batman Bruce Wayne.

"I never…in my wildest dreams…" he said to himself. He was at his partner's apartment doorstep. Originally they were just planning on wrapping up a case they were working on…but, these days, given their…new…feelings towards each other…

Shayera Thal opened the door. "Hey, peacock, come in." She had a huge smile on her face, and the voice was definitely warm and inviting.

"Hey yourself. How about a movie after we take care of this Byth business?"

"Sounds great to me. In fact…" Shayera showed him the photos she had taken of Byth. With these, they had him nailed to the wall.

"Great, Now we can use the rest of this night for…better things." Katar smiled.

That evening turned magical for both Thanagarians. Fantastic steak dinner, movie, a flight around Midway City…both Katar & Shayera were caught up in the magic of Valentine's Day. Shayera seemed to be especially…enraptured…this evening.

When they came back to Shayera's apartment, neither wanted evening to end. Katar then did something unexpected for him. He took Shayera's face in his hands…and gave her a slow, gentle kiss.

"I was wondering when we were going to do this." Shayera giggled.

Katar smiled. "I'd better…" he started.

The Triplets 'You Don't Have To Go Home Tonight' began to play right then. Coyly, Shayera then said "This song makes a lot of sense. Come on in."

Katar smiled. "Shayera…I…"

Shayera knew he was about to say 'I love you.' She then kissed him right there. "Me too." She finished, then took his hand, and led him inside.

Smiling, Katar didn't try to resist as he went in with her.

The door then closed…

_I'm over my head, I'm in too deep  
The hours getting late and it's time to leave  
I'm missing you before you're gone  
Don't understand what's in my heart  
I look at you and don't know where to start  
Should I let it show that something's changing  
'Cause it's feeling so right that I hear myself saying_

You don't have to go home tonight  
Stay until the light of day  
Keep this fire alive  
Lay your heart next to mine  
You don't have to go home tonight  
So hard to go our separate ways  
So stay right here  
You don't have to go

There's a cool breeze blowing, and the curtains swaying  
I kiss your lips and you touch my face  
Is this real or am I dreaming  
I wonder what you're thinkin', I can't tell  
If it's about tomorrow It'll fix itself  
'Cause I don't want to lose this feeling  
When I look in your eyes I hear myself saying

You don't have to go home tonight  
Stay until the light of day  
Keep this fire alive  
Lay your heart next to mine  
You don't have to go home tonight  
So hard to go our separate ways  
So baby stay right here  
You don't have to go

There's no hurry, I only want this moment  
Want this moment to last  
If you believe in love the same way I do  
Maybe this is our chance  
You don't have to go

You don't have to go home tonight  
It's so hard to go our separate ways  
So baby stay right here  
You don't have to go home tonight

You don't have to go home tonight  
Stay until the light of day

I'm over my head, I'm in too deep  
The hour's getting late and it's time to leave (You don't have to go home tonight)  
There's a cool breeze blowing and the curtains swaying  
I kiss your lips and you touch my face (You don't have to go home tonight)

**Conclusion: I WON'T LAST A DAY WITHOUT YOU (LOIS & CLARK)**


	22. A Day Without You (Lois & Clark)

_Well, this is it, folks. Lois/Clark. Duets 22. Dialogue for most of this chapter is from the pilot episode for Lois & Clark: The New Adventures Of Superman. I Won't Last A Day Without You is by the Carpenters_

**I WON'T LAST A DAY WITHOUT YOU (LOIS & CLARK)**

Lois Lane-Kent smiled as she looked over at her husband, Clark. Knowing his for the last 14 years, nine of them knowing his greatest secret, and 12 of those 14 in love with him, she was amazed that how their relationship began…

**_14 years ago, Daily Planet: _**

It was late, and the newsroom was nearly empty except for two tired reporters, who had spent the last several hours hunched over the crumpled bits of paper that comprised Dr. Platt's report, trying to piece it together in some semblance of order.

"This is impossible," Lois said with a sigh. "Nothing matches, no dates... We're never going to get through this. Oh, and I'm starving!" she complained. "Wish I knew some good Chinese take-out."

"I know a place," Clark ventured, getting up and fetching his coat. "I'll be right back."

"Don't you want to know what I want?"

"I'll bring an assortment," he replied. Lois shrugged, and got back to work.

It didn't take long for Clark to fly halfway around the world and reach one of his favorite little restaurants in Shanghai. He ordered a variety of dishes, hoping she would enjoy them. Something spicy, something mild, a little of the chicken, and some of the shrimp...

"That was quick!" Lois said in surprise, as he planted the bundle of bamboo containers down before her.

"I took a short cut."

"Still hot!" she enthused, opening one eagerly and dipping her fingers in to help herself to a mouthful. She let out an appreciative noise. "Ooh, this is out of this world!"

Clark happily watched her enjoy the food, smiling, hardly tasting his own dinner.

A short while later, sated and feeling drowsily content, the two reporters leaned back in their chairs. Lois cracked open her fortune cookie with anticipation, but her face dropped as she look at it. "It's in Chinese!" she complained. Clark leaned over and took it from her. "Oh, don't tell me that you read -" she began disbelievingly.

"A good horse is like a member of the family," he read cheerfully, handing it back.

"I hate that! That is not a fortune!" Lois declared. Clark chuckled, and she smiled at him. "You are a strange one, Clark Kent," she said slowly, struck by the incongruity of a Kansas farm boy reading Chinese, understanding what Dr. Platt had been talking about, and knowing ballroom dancing.

"Am I?" he inquired, amused because she had no idea just how strange he truly was.

"Yeah. But I think I've got you figured out," she returned confidently.

"Really."

"Hmm-mm."

"Didn't take you very long." He looked at her intensely. What would happen if she really did figure him out? How would she react? What would it be like to have someone that knew him, really knew him? Someone he didn't have to hide from, someone he could turn to. He had never shared his secret with anyone; his parents were the only ones in the world who knew about his strange powers.

"Well, it's my business, looking beyond the external," she said, looking and feeling quite smug until she noticed the steady, penetrating look he was giving her, the light in his eyes. She felt a sudden lurch of panic and fear and excitement that she instantly suppressed. "Don't fall for me, farm boy," she warned him. "I don't have time for it. Come on, let's go find Platt, maybe he can help us decipher this."

Practically running, she gathered the papers and led the way out of the newsroom, needing to escape the closeness of the moment they had shared, needing to break the spell she could feel being woven around her when he gazed at her with those soft brown eyes.

Clark followed more slowly. For a moment there it had seemed that she was responding to him, but then she had withdrawn again. He had caught tantalizing glimpses of a softer side to Lois underneath her brusque and often rude exterior, but she kept pushing him away. It was as though she was afraid of him, afraid of taking a chance with him.

He was just going to have to be perseverent, he decided.

**_Flashback ends…for now…_**

Clark looked at her. "Thinking about the past?" He grinned.

"Yeah. I was in love with you…and didn't know it then. If I knew about that when I got on that failed shuttle flight…" Lois began.

"You mean stowed away?"

"Jerk! You know what I mean…" Lois playfully swatted him as she thought back…

**_Flashback continues…_**

Various announcements came over the loudspeakers on board the transport and all around the launch site. "Attention all personnel, we have reached and cleared..." was followed by, "Boosters set on my mark."

Lois marched into the launch vehicle with the air of one who belongs, wearing the same flight suit as the rest of the colonists, her hair tied back into a businesslike ponytail. There was no way she was going to let some bureaucratic wimp tell her she couldn't get a first-hand account of this historic moment!

"Prepare to synchronize all information processed..."

"Main computer control transferred to redundant computer sequence."

"T-minus three minutes and counting. All technical personnel should deplane at this time."

"All bio-monitoring systems..."

Lois ducked into an empty compartment to the right of the entrance. Excited by the adventure, filled with wonder at the importance of this event, she closed the compartment door so that no one would notice her in there.

"The umbilical cord attached to the liquid fuel booster has been disengaged. One minute and counting," came the steady voice of the controller. On board the transport, Lois strapped herself into a jump seat.

"Forty five seconds and counting." The doors were sealed.

A small black device on the wall opposite her began to beep, displaying numbers in red. It didn't look like it belonged there, so Lois took the straps off and moved in for a closer look. It was a timer, counting down the seconds, with thin wires leading off it.

"Oh my God, it's a bomb! Baines!" she realized, her heart all but stopping. She backed away from it. "It's a bomb!" she cried out, turning to open the compartment door. She ran into the entry way, hoping to find someone who could do something. Just then the ship began to shudder with the increase in power to the engines. "Someone help, there's a bomb! Help!" she shouted, but there was too much noise for anyone to hear her, and the exit had already been closed off.

It was up to her. She had to do something. She returned to the compartment where the timer continued to beep, inexorably counting down to an explosion that would occur shortly after liftoff. Opening a service panel, she used a pair of pliers to snip through some electrical wiring, hoping it would alert the ground crew to a problem on board.

Just then the massive thrusters fired.

"Perfect ignition," a controller reported.

"Thirty seconds and counting," the controller announced.

A technician in a lab coat entered the control center. "We have a circuit failure in the main panel," he reported urgently, showing the controller something in a notebook he carried.

The controller assessed the situation rapidly. "Due to mechanical failure we are suspending the countdown at twenty-nine seconds," he said smoothly into his headset. "We will advise, we will advise."

Lois looked around anxiously, but no one was coming in. The timer on the little device was still counting down. Thirty... twenty-nine...

As Clark flew towards the colonist transport, the crowd that had gathered to watch the launch from a safe distance noticed him.

"What the hell is that?" one man cried out, pointing to the fast-moving speck of color in the sky. The curious group followed his gaze.

"Is it a bird?" someone asked.

"Is it a plane?" another asked.

"Nope," said a man with binoculars, "just a guy in a pair of tights and a cape."

The disbelieving crowd groaned at what they took to be lame humor, tossing popcorn and other things at the man.

Clark landed on the catwalk that connected the transport to the tower, running along it to reach the door of the vehicle.

The controller and his supervisor saw him on the monitor. The controller turned to her and asked, "Are we scrubbing the mission?"

Clark entered the transport and saw an open compartment to his right. Inside it was Lois Lane, her eyes wide with fear. He honed in on an incessant beeping, saw the little black box on the wall that displayed the number nineteen, and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do about a bomb. He hadn't the slightest idea how to disarm one, and it didn't look like there was time to learn now! He pulled the timer off the wall and looked inside the exposed panel.

"Hey, get away from that!" Lois cried out as he took a small, flat square from within. "What kind of a lunatic are you? That's a bomb!"

I sure hope I'm as invulnerable as I think I am, he thought with a gulp as, unable to come up with a better plan, he popped the bomb in his mouth.

It exploded, making an odd booming sound inside his body. Lois stared in horror and shock.

Clark covered his mouth and burped, then patted his chest. "Excuse me," he said politely with a disarming smile.

"What the hell _are_ you?" Lois wondered aloud, her mouth hanging open.

At Mission Control the supervisor was trying in vain to explain the suspended countdown into her headset. "Yes, sir, due to equipment problems and an unexplained occurrence."

Lois followed the strange man - or whatever - into the passageway by the entry of the launch vehicle, where the colonists were gathering. "There was a bomb," she announced to them, still not quite sure what had happened. "He... he... ate it!" she finished in confusion, not sure how that could be possible.

Clark saw Mrs. Platt and her daughter amongst the colonists, and he smile at the young girl in the wheelchair, finding it easier to look at her than at the adults who obviously wanted some sort of explanation for all of this. "Hi," he said to her.

"Hi. I like your costume," she offered, beaming.

"Thank you," he said in relief. "My mother made it for me. What's your name?" he asked engagingly.

"Amy. Amy Platt. Who're you?"

Clark was stumped for an answer for a moment. "I'm... a friend."

"Can you teach me how to fly?" Amy asked with a grin. Her mother, crouched beside her, smiled lovingly at her.

"Not fly, but once this lab is operational... walk, that's very possible," Clark told her seriously.

The supervisor's voice blared over the loudspeaker on board. "Attention colonists: the mission has been scrubbed. Prepare to disembark."

The colonists were deeply disappointed and dejected.

"That's it, then, it's all over," a man said.

"Why?" Lois asked, never one to give up easily.

"Once the thrusters have been fired they have to be replaced," Mrs. Platt explained.

"We lose our launch window," the man added.

"Yes," Mrs. Platt agreed.

"We just have to forget about Space Station Prometheus."

"No," Clark spoke up suddenly. "You don't."

All eyes turned to him, some with hope and others with disbelief. "There's nothing wrong with this transport vehicle," he pointed out, "or the station, you only need to get there."

"How're they supposed to do that?" Lois asked, the first to find her tongue.

"Easy. I'll give 'em a boost." He smiled broadly, and a murmur of renewed hope spread amongst the colonists.

The supervisor was giving orders to find out what had gone wrong with the launch. "I want security and tech teams to go over every inch of that transport. We have -"

"Lift-off!" the controller interrupted, seeing the vehicle rise from the earth on his monitor.

"... on hold," someone was saying. There was a pause before he continued in a stunned voice, "We have lift-off!?"

"What?" the supervisor asked in astonishment. "That's impossible!"

The launch vehicle rose slowly and silently from the pad with none of the fumes and noise of a normal lift-off. It was majestic, awe-inspiring, and utterly impossible!

Clark, his cape billowing out behind him, escorted the vehicle through the Earth's atmosphere and into space, located the orbiting space station, and very carefully steered towards it.

An announcement was made. "All Prometheus personnel prepare for docking."

With his gentle guidance, they docked successfully.

Flashback ends…for now

Clark chuckled. "I still remember the headlines."

Lois also giggled. "Especially the Whisperer's…"

**_Flashback continues:_**

The newspaper headlines announced this astonishing event in different ways.

"Mysterious Phenomena In Space," declared the London Voice.

"C'est Magnifique!" exclaimed the Paris Bulletin.

The New York Daily Star heralded, "Alien Invasion Of Earth!"

The National Whisper had a picture of a pregnant woman and a green alien wearing red, yellow and blue, enclosed together within a heart, with the caption, "I'm Having The Alien's Baby!"

The Daily Planet newsroom was abuzz. The incredible story had everyone working overtime trying to find out the details and get the answers that the editor-in-chief demanded. The editor himself was skeptical. He'd been a newspaper man for many years, and this story sounded too much like tabloid fodder. "I still don't believe it," he said to Jimmy. "A man who flies!"

"Chief, it's all over the TV," Jimmy insisted.

"Aw, Jimmy, don't believe everything you see on TV," his editor said in disgust. "I tell you one thing, though," Perry began. Jimmy industriously took out a pencil and notebook to write down the chief's advice. "Whoever pulled off a hoax like this... is a..." Perry's voice trailed off as he looked up.

The huge windows at the upper floor's research corner opened as if on their own accord, and a bright figure in red and blue slowly drifted in, carrying a miraculously-silent Lois Lane in his arms. The entire staff in the newsroom watched in astonishment.

"Great shades of Elvis!" Perry exhaled slowly.

Jimmy had the presence of mind to take a few photographs.

Lois stared at this stranger's chiseled features, his eyes warm and radiant, his lips curved in a smile. For the first time in her life she had been struck speechless, unable to ask him questions, just staring at him and glancing at the ground below, just feeling instead of thinking for a change.

Clark set her down on her feet gingerly, his eyes on her only, as if the rest of the newsroom didn't exist. He was completely enchanted by this lovely, sweet, gentle Lois Lane, whose eyes were brimming with excitement and aglow with a special light as she looked at him in awe. He was thrilled that she was responding to him without hesitation.

Lois gazed back at the man who had saved the day, feeling a magical connection between them. Did he feel it too? How could he not feel something this powerful, this overwhelming?

"I see it, but I don't believe it," Cat Grant said flatly.

"What, a man who flies?" asked an equally amazed co-worker.

"No, Lois Lane, finally - literally - swept off her feet! Too bad he's an alien!" she added disparagingly, not wanting to admit to being jealous of Lois.

"I think, considering the fact that I saw you first, you owe me an exclusive," Lois managed to say, her voice sounding as though it were coming from somewhere else, her brain not convinced that her feet were on solid ground yet.

"Is that the rule?" Clark asked, bestowing upon her another killer smile.

"Well, no," she admitted with a laugh, "but I'd appreciate it very much."

With an enigmatic smile and no commitments, he rose into the air and began to soar towards the open windows.

"Wait!" she called after him, a bit desperately, running to the stairs to try to keep up. "How do I find you?"

"I'll be around," he told her mysteriously with another beautiful smile.

Lois watched him slowly leave the building, and then he vanished with a flash of color and a whooshing sound.

"Real smooth," Jimmy said admiringly.

Lois sighed.

"Did you find out what the "S" stands for?" Cat asked her.

With a dreamy smile on her face, Lois's subconscious answered. "Super!" she said on another sigh. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Superman!" A burst of exuberance flooded her, and she suddenly felt as though she had come alive.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's get back to work, we've got a newspaper to run!" Perry ordered.

Lois started down the stairs but paused, turning around to take one last look in the direction the gorgeous stranger had gone. Then she continued down the stairs.

Later in the day, Clark walked in. "Clark, where've you been?" Lois asked.

"Around."

"Well," she began, grasping the sleeve of his coat and tugged him along after her. "Not that it's anywhere near as exciting as the stories you covered on the Smallville Press," she jibed, "but Superman was in the newsroom and _I_ just about nailed down the exclusive!" She was beaming with pride and excitement.

"Well, congratulations," he told her, amused.

She stopped and faced him, her eyes aglow. "Oh Clark, you should've seen him, up close... He is the most magnificent figure of a man that I have ever -"

"Sounds like he made quite an impression on you," Clark said with a huge grin.

"He did! Hmm!" she sighed blissfully, then she shot him a look. "Why, are you jealous?" she asked coyly.

"Of Superman? Should I be?"

"Pul-lease!" she scoffed, turning to go to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked as he followed her.

"To cover a shoot-out on Sixth. And Kent..." She pointed a finger at his chest. "I'll ask the questions," she reminded him in a businesslike tone as they got into the elevator. Then her thoughts turned back to that incredible stranger, and a softness came over her face as she sighed happily.

Clark, standing close behind her, heard her. He grinned happily, feeling good all over.

**_Flashback ends_**

Lois grinned. "And that proposal of yours two years later…"

Clark smiled as he took Lois into his arms. "You still are an amazing woman, and I still am one lucky man to have been with you all these years."

"Maybe. You sometimes are full of yourself and need to be taken down a notch or two, but that's Batman's job. I still love you and everything we've been through. I wouldn't change a thing. Now come here…"

As they held each other and kissed, the Carpenters 'I Won't Last A Day Without You' came on, and it mirrored everything they wanted to say…

_Day after day, I must face a world of strangers, where I don't belong,  
I'm not that strong  
It's nice to know that there's someone I can turn to who will always care,  
you're always there_

When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But, I won't last a day without you

So, many times when the city seems to be without a friendly face,  
a lonely place  
It's nice to know that you'll be there if I need you and you'll always smile,  
it's all worthwhile

When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you

Touch me and I end up singing  
Trouble seems to up and disappear  
You touch me with the love you're bringing  
I can't really lose when you're near  
When you're near, my love

If all my friends have forgotten half their promises they're not unkind,  
just hard to find  
One look at you and I know that I could learn to live without the rest  
I've found the best

When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you

When there's no getting over that rainbow  
When my smallest of dreams won't come true  
I can take all the madness the world has to give  
But I won't last a day without you  
Won't last a day without you,  
without you 


End file.
